Power Grab
Elemental Dungeon Event Start: 1 AM PST, Semptember 11th Finish: 10 PM PST, September 16th Previous: Fools' Gold Next: Beastly Burden Previous Dungeon: Swash & Buckle Next Dungeon: Moon over Texel Story Summary The event consists of three elemental dungeons: Flashvault (lightning), Loamden (earth) and Riverfort (water). Each dungeon has four levels of difficulty, and only one dungeon is open a day, except for the last day, when all three are open at the same time. This event includes the HELLO STRANGER ''' encounters. Players occasionally encounter either the Agaricans Myco or Polypo (who drop hero/rank fighters or power fodder and must be defeated in a single round), a single relic guardian (who drops plain, non-skill gear), or the Witch Achromedea (an Audelinea color-swap who drops special gear). To actually receive the fighters and gear, the player must fully complete the mission. '''AMOK TIME! is the dungeon version of frenzy. When it occurs, HELLO STRANGER ''' encounter rates are increased. As in other Special Dungeon events, doxite drops from encounters. Doxite is similar to Pixite, but contains some of the new fighters and older event fighters. Relic Gear The following is a table showing the various relic gear introduced in this dungeon: Wiki editing note: Although "event tips" usually lists all new gear, there appears to be some new gear that drops that wasn't listed on the table (such a water-sign item meant to be the rank reward's weapon). If anyone has any information, please post a catalog picture so we can edit the table. Event Units Fighters receive a '''SIGN EDGE when they have the same sign as the current dungeon. There are also new (and old!) fighters that receive an automatic HERO EDGE throughout the whole event (note that if the fighters' sign matches the day's dungeon, the edges stack!). These special new fighters are seen here: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Arnthi - Nesithva - Tanaquil (Hero Fighter) [ x ] Dollcinea - Octavilani - Xiandiana (Hero Fighter) [ x ] Nanshe - Namrat - Ngeshtin-Ana (Hero Fighter) [ x ] Ifrazil - Shugana - Nilassine (Rank Fighter) [ x ] Sar - Telal - Zabu (Rank Fighter) [ x ] The last rank fighter was the Ebbi line, which was a previously-released hero fighter. During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Thefarie line. Many of these units drop from doxite, along with being built in premium builds, earned through missions, or earned as rank rewards. Rank Rewards The leaderboard resets daily. Players received fighters based on which dungeon was open that day. *9/11, 9/14: Riverfort: fighters from either the Tanaquil line or the Nilassine line *9/12, 9/15: Loamden: fighters from either the Xiandiana line or the Zabu line *9/13: Flashvault: fighters from either the Ngeshtin-Ana line or the Ebbi line *9/16: All dungeons: fighters from the lines mentioned above Players also received Doxite, Aja Leaves, and texi as part of their reward. Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Steps 1 - 5 took 3300 mobacoins. Step 5 could be repeated afterwards but would not guarantee another hero epic on repeat. Popularity Poll How did you feel about this event? I really grabbed on to this awesome thing! Trade Fodder. I don't have enough power to compete. Category:Events Category:Elemental Event Category:Dungeon Event Category:Relic Event